pizzatowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppino
Peppino (Full name: Peppino Spaghetti) is the protagonist and anti-hero of Pizza Tower. Peppino's main abilities consist of slapping and tossing enemies as well as a speedy dash and a powerful super jump. He shows signs of both anger and anxiety and will shift through both emotions frequently. He fights enemies using different forms such as a knight and a cheese zombie as well as some weapons including a shotgun. Main Abilities Dash Peppino's primary ability to blast his way through the towers. As he builds up speed, he transitions to several stages of dashing. Jumping during the dash keeps his momentum at whatever stage he is currently at. Stage 1: * Starts dashing with red and green afterimages. * Can initiate a Roll after a bit. Stage 2: * Indicated by the sound of Peppino's footsteps becoming faster. * Can damage enemies. * Can initiate a dive by pressing down in the air. Stage 3: * Distinct in its added sounds, force-field effect, and Peppino's "crazy eyes." * Enemies freeze in shock when Peppino reaches them, letting him bust through defenses like Forknight's fork. * Can initiate a Super Jump. * Can break through metal boxes. * If he runs along the ground in this stage for a bit, he goes supersonic which gives him a bit more speed and alters the animation and sounds. Roll: Press down while dashing on the ground at Stage 1 or higher to roll in a blue-hedgehog-like fashion. Damages enemies and breaks boxes to clear through crawlspaces. Dive: Press down while dashing in the air at Stage 2 or higher. Super Jump (a.k.a. Shinespark) Press upward when the Dash reaches stage 3 and release to jump. Can move side-to-side slowly before releasing. Flies straight upward quickly, busting through obstacles until he hits a ceiling. Can cancel the jump before hitting a ceiling with a dash, transitioning back into stage 3. Peppino can alter his movement very quickly and precisely by alternating between a stage 3 dash and a super jump. Grab Quickly flies forward to grab an enemy in his clutches. He can carry caught enemies around before smashing them away and can also smash them upwards or behind him. He also has some wrestling moves he can perform while holding an enemy. * Giant Swing: Press the forward and backward directions quickly to spin and press the grab button to throw. * Spinning Piledriver: Jump with a held enemy and press down while in the air. Hold the dash button after after initiating a grab to reach the damaging stage of his dash more quickly. Belly Slide: Press down after you start a grab. Body Slam Press down while in the air at low speed to belly flop. He hangs in the air for a moment before dropping and can slightly shift left or right as he drops. With enough height this can be used to break metal boxes, indicated by the force-field effect. Taunt Strike a pose. If the player gets a combo counter of x3 or more, taunting will defeat any enemies on-screen until the combo ends. (His many taunt poses reference the likes of Peter Griffin, Akuma, Daffy Duck, Dr. Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog, and more. Images to come.) Chop (AKA. Slap) (Not present in the latest demo) Peppino will swing his palm with anxiety while with his eyes closed. It takes a while to make him knock out enemies to grab them. Transformations Knight Peppino (Gained from: Grabbing a sword or getting hit by a Pizzard's projectile) Peppino will be heavy and slow, but he can still take out enemies by walking into them or jumping on them, and he gains fast momentum from sliding down stairs and slopes. If he slides into a wall or touches a level hazard, the armor will break and return him to normal form. Bomb Peppino (Gained from: Picking up a bomb, being hit by a Pizza Box Goblin's attack, or The Noise's interference) Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb, but it helps when your path is blocked by purple metal boxes marked with bomb symbols that need to be destroyed. Peppino can only run and jump frantically, and "transforms" back to normal upon exploding and is not hurt. Ball Peppino (Gained from: Getting kicked by a Pepperoni Goblin or rolling down stairs) Peppino inflates himself just like a balloon and quickly rolls until he hits a wall. He is invincible in this form and will bowl over enemies. Firebutt Peppino (Gained from: Getting burned) Peppino will scream and jump up high, and when landing his butt will be exposed. What a bummer. Gallery Comics (Please help!) Category:Males